Inside Tim's Mind
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: My first attempt at a supernatural Batfic. Worried about Tim's mental health, Dick enlists the help of Raven to get into Tim's head. But when the attempt goes wrong, Dick, Raven and Damian get sucked into Tim's mind, and meet his different emotions.
1. Chapter 01

**Inside Tim's Mind Chapter 01**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics' characters.

Author's Note: This was obviously inspired by the episode of Teen Titans "Nevermore."

Author's Note 2: This is my first attempt at a supernatural fic, so if it sucks, please bear with me. I've never written a Batman story that takes place in another world. I HAVE written one AU fic, and that was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, We Are What We Are.

* * *

><p>"Tim, can we please talk about this?" asked Dick. But Tim said nothing. "You know, I can't help you if you never tell me what's wrong." Tim still said nothing. "Do you <em>want<em> to sit around and be miserable for the rest of your life, or something?" Tim glared.

"Why do I have to either be super happy and wanting to talk to you…OR miserable?" he answered. "Why does it have to be one or the other? Maybe I'm perfectly happy NOT talking to you. Did you ever think of that?"

"Well, you don't seem very happy!" said Dick. "Usually when people are happy, they don't ACT like a mope-y emo brat."

"DON'T call me that!" said Tim. "That's for…" he trailed off.

"…him," Dick finished. "I know." They both meant Damian. Damian was synonymous with brat.

Ever since Dick had basically "fired" Tim from being Robin and replaced him with Damian, his relationship with Tim hadn't been the same. Tim had become distant, reclusive, and strangely angry. One the one hand, Dick couldn't blame him; he'd been demoted without being consulted, and was now watching his old job be done by a cranky spoiled child with neither morals nor manners.

But on the other hand, Tim was practically an adult, and was holding onto this grudge for a little longer than what would be considered mature. Wasn't it time he got over it and accepted Damian as a part of this family? Dick wondered but didn't have the heart to ask. He'd been trying to talk to his brother about it, but Tim remained closed up and unresponsive. Unless Dick pushed his buttons, as he just had.

"You know how I feel, Dick. I already tried talking to you about it, and all you said was that I need to deal with it. You expected me to step up and accept a change in my life that you arranged, and you didn't believe in me when I told you that Bruce was alive. And he is! And you've never apologized for doubting me!"

"I never doubted you, Tim," said Dick.

"That is a DAMN LIE and you know it!" yelled Tim. "You tried to get me to see a therapist! You thought I was crazy! Admit it!"

"DAMN IT, TIM, I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!" said Dick. "And the only way I can make sure you're not is for you to TALK TO ME! I'm not a mind-reader, Tim! You never tell me exactly what you're feeling! Why won't you just LET ME IN?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU 'IN!'" screamed Tim. "Leave me alone!"

Dick didn't know what to do. He couldn't get Tim to talk to him, and he was starting to worry that Tim might become suicidal. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind, and it sent Dick spiraling into a panic so deep that he decided to take drastic measures.

He flew the Batplane to San Francisco, where Raven currently lived with the Teen Titans.

"Raven, I need to ask you something," he said to her.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"You have the power to take people into your mind and soul, right?" asked Dick.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" said Raven.

"I wouldn't ask you this if I weren't desperate," Dick admitted. "But I am scared to death for Tim. He won't talk to me about how he's feeling, and I'm afraid he's just going to get farther and farther away from me. Which is why I have to ask…" he continued.

"What?"

"Is there any way at all…that _you_ could go into _his_ mind?"

Raven's eyes widened.

"I know it's creepy and a violation of his privacy, and probably immoral and unethical," said Dick. "But I wouldn't be asking you this if I weren't scared for his life."

"I could…try," said Raven. Dick managed a small smile. "I don't know what you would hope to accomplish, though. Just because I'd be _in_ his mind doesn't mean I'd know what to be looking for."

"Anything abnormal. Anything…stuck, or hurt, or just bizarre," said Dick.

"And how would Tim feel if he knew I were poking around in his head?" Raven inquired.

"He'd hate it, that's for sure. But I'm out of options here, Raven. Please say you'll help me," said Dick.

"Very well," said Raven. "Where is he?"

"He has his own place in Gotham," said Dick. "I guess…he couldn't stand living with me and Damian anymore."

"Then let's be off," said Raven. She and Dick got in the Batplane and flew back to Gotham City.

Upon arriving in the Bunker, Dick then called Tim to come over to help him with something. Tim was reluctant, but Dick falsely assured him that Damian wasn't there at the time (which was a lie), so Tim came over.

"What's so important you couldn't tell me over the computer?" asked Tim.

"GET HIM!" yelled Dick. He, Raven and Damian all launched themselves at Tim. Damian went for his legs, so he couldn't kick, Dick grabbed his arms so he couldn't punch, and Raven helped them haul him over to a stretcher.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tim demanded as the other three people strapped him down with leather restraints and buckles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"

"Sorry, Timmy, but this is for your own good," said Dick.

"And everyone else's, since you're such a pain to be around," Damian sneered. Tim's nostrils flared and his eyes widened, and he lurched his head forward as best as he could. Raven placed her hand on his head and forced it back down.

"Please forgive me, Tim," she said. "But what I do now I do as a favor to a man who has many times over risked his life for me."

"Raven….what are you doing?" Tim asked, now more scared than angry. He had given up struggling against the restraints, since he knew that he couldn't get out of them with brute force and he'd just be wasting his energy.

Raven gently touched the sides of his head with her gloved hands, and closed her eyes. Black energy swirled from her chakra and flowed into Tim's forehead.

"Stop…Raven….what are you…? STOP! STOP!" cried Tim. He thrashed as best he could underneath the restraints, and actually managed to get his left arm free.

"Dick, hold him!" said Raven as she continued her attempt to penetrate his mind.

"Tim, please hold still!" Dick begged. Damian was merely standing at the foot of the stretcher, staring triumphantly at Tim, who he enjoyed watching suffering.

"Damian, I could use a hand, here!" Dick yelled.

"Tt. Fine," said Damian. "Tt" was kind-of his catchphrase. "Alright, Drake, I don't know what good this will do, but Grayson seems to think he can make you somewhat less crazy by-"

"Just help me hold his damn arm!" yelled Dick.

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" said Damian. But the moment the ten-year-old got a foot closer to Tim, he thrashed harder and ripped his arm from Dick's grasp, throwing his brother backwards into a machine that was in the Bunker, and throwing Raven onto the floor.

"AAAAGHH!" cried Dick as his back collided with the machine, which began to throw off sparks.

"He sure packs a wallop for a nut job," Damian commented.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Dick. He threw himself onto Damian, shielding him from the crackling electricity spouting from the damaged machine.

"This is bad," said Raven. Some of her dark energy was still lingering in the air, and when it connected with the electricity, there was a huge crackling explosion. A blinding flash of light, and then nothing.

All that remained in the Bunker was an unconscious Tim Drake, still tied to the stretcher. Damian, Dick and Raven were no longer there. They had been sucked inside Tim's mind.

"Mmmmhh…" groaned Dick. He opened his eyes to a pleasant blue sky on a sunny day. He sat up and found that he and his two allies were sprawled out in a grassy field, full of flowers and butterflies. Surrounding the border of the field were trees, all lush and healthy. "Everybody in one piece?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Raven, picking herself up and brushing dust off of her dress.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Damian. Dick rolled his eyes at the young Robin's cursing. He would prefer that the ten-year-old curb his language, but now was not the time to be scolding him.

"Smart money's on Tim's mind," said Raven. "I assume that when the electricity collided with my powers, it created some sort of reaction that zapped us into his brain."

"Whatever," said Damian. Even though he had been the one who asked where they were, and had just been answered, he still felt like HE should be the one with all the answers. So hearing someone else express knowledge for something he couldn't made him angry.

"Well, this is _almost_ what I wanted," said Dick. "I guess we should start walking."

"Walk where?" said Damian. "What are we supposed to be looking for? And for that matter, how do you propose we ever get out of here?"

"Damian, shush!" said Dick. "We'll figure that out later. But for now, I'd like to search for whatever could be making Tim so upset lately."

"I , too, would like to take this opportunity to explore his mind," said Raven. "This is something I didn't even know I could do. I may have to do it again sometime, so I'd like to gain as much experience as I can."

"Tt," scoffed Damian. "Do you even know HOW you did this? From what I remember, all you did was squirt some of your "mind-essence" into Drake's forehead and the electricity did the rest!" Damian finished, using air-quotes.

"Well, YOU certainly didn't do anything to trigger this," said Raven. "If memory serves, you were lying on the floor when it happened."

"Only 'cause Grayson is an overprotective piece of-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" yelled Dick, who was already a few yards ahead of them and walking towards the forest. "Regardless of how we got here, we're here, and we're going to find out what Tim's deal is! Are you coming or not?"

"We're coming," both Damian and Raven said at the same time.

"Jinx," said Raven.

"Fuck you!" Damian spouted.

"No, you say 'jinx' when you and another person say the exact same thing at the same time," she explained.

"Why?"

"It's just a thing," said Raven. "Then whoever's been 'jinxed' can't talk until someone says their name. But nobody really cares about that part anymore."

"Good. Sounds like a stupid, childish tradition anyway," said Damian.

"Hey guys, come here. I found something!" said Dick, beckoning his friends forward. Raven and Damian hurried through the forest and caught up with Dick, and he pointed through the trees at a big, beautiful pond with a rocky cliff and a waterfall.

"Nice scenery," Raven commented.

"Yeah, but look," said Dick, pointing to a person who was sitting on a rock beside the pond.

"Who's that?" asked Damian.

"How should I know?" Dick hissed. "Shh. Be quiet and follow me." The trio carefully crept closer to the person. When they got close enough, they were certain it was Tim. It looked like him from the back, but he was wearing a white T-shirt and white pants, and no socks or shoes.

"Uh…Tim? Is that you?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, it's me," said Tim. "What's up?"

"Uh, well, we were trying to get inside your mind, and there was this big bolt of lightning…and now…we kind-of _are_ inside your mind," Dick explained. "And I was wondering if you could help us. We're trying to find whatever's making Tim…I mean you….so cranky lately."

"Cranky?" said Tim. "I'm not cranky." And he turned around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dick.

"EW!" cried Raven.

"…the FUCK is wrong with your eyes?" said Damian. The person, who looked just like Tim, had no pupils. His eyes were just plain white.

"Nothing," he explained. "It's not like I'm blind."

"Yeah, but…you look really freaky!" Dick declared. "What's the deal?"

"The eyes are a doorway to the soul," explained Tim. "And my soul is pure and white."

"…huh?" said Damian.

"Wait…_are_ you Tim? Or are you just like, some manifestation of all that's good inside him?" asked Raven.

"I'm Tim's happy, gentle, innocent side," he explained. "I'm the part of Tim that's pure and good. I haven't had much to do, lately, though. He doesn't seem to need me."

"Interesting," said Dick.

"It was nice of you to come here," said Tim. Or rather, Happy Angelic Tim. He clasped his hands onto Dick's shoulders. "My brother. My mentor. You've always taken such good care of me, Dick."

"Uh, yeah," said Dick. Then, Happy Angelic Tim turned to Raven.

"And Raven, my friend," he said. "I know how hard you work to keep your evil self under control. And I've been meaning to tell you, I know how you feel. And you can always trust me when you need someone to confide in."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," said Raven.

"And Damian!" cried Happy Angelic Tim.

"Oh no you don't!" Damian warned, backing away from the figure. Nevertheless, Tim scooped him up and spun him around.

"You're such a great kid. I love you so much. You're doing a great job as Robin, and I know Bruce is proud of you."

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU HAPPY-GO-LUCKY FREAK!" demanded Damian. "Grayson! Make him stop!"

"Ha ha! Relax, little brother," said Happy Angelic Tim, putting him down. "I would never hurt you or do anything to make you unhappy."

"Obviously that's not true!" yelled Damian, backing away from the teen. "Can we get out of here?" he asked Raven.

"Actually…Tim," asked Dick. "Is there another…uh…realm, so to speak? Like, this is clearly Tim's 'Happy Place,' but is there like a 'Sad Place' or an 'Angry Place'?"

"I wouldn't know," said Happy Angelic Tim. "This is the only world I've ever been in."

"Ah. OK, thank you," said Dick. "I think we'll be on our way." And with that, Dick, Damian and Raven retreated back into the forest.

"That guy was a fucking psycho," muttered Damian.

"He was merely an avatar that represents Tim's happiness and purity," Raven explained. "Pretty safe bet there's nothing like that inside of YOUR head."

"I'd like to find the Tim that represents sadness," said Dick. "But I wouldn't know where to begin looking."

"If Happy Tim lives in this gay-ass meadow…forest-thing," Damian began. "Then Sad Tim must be in a desolate, boring, dead-zone."

"Makes sense," said Raven. "Wait here, I'll fly up and see if there's such a place off in the distance."

Launching herself in the air, the empath quickly scanned the area beyond the trees. Then she came back down with her news.

"Well, I see a mountain range off in that direction," she said, pointing. "I guess we should start walking."

"OK," said Dick. And the trio pressed on.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 01<p>

Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 02

**Inside Tim's Mind Chapter 02**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics' characters.

Author's Note: Please forgive the shortness of this chapter. I don't really know what I'm doing, writing a supernatural fic. Remember, it's my first time really attempting this genre.

* * *

><p>Dick, Damian and Raven were still trudging along an open, grassy field on their way to the mountain range inside Tim's head.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Damian asked his brother.

"I'm just glad that somewhere deep down, Tim does love you," said Dick. Damian scrunched up his face in disgust.

"That was weird," he said.

"Well, I know you don't really like being picked up or hugged or anything," said Dick. "But even though he won't outright admit it, Tim loves you. Or we wouldn't have met the side of him that says so."

"Whatever," said Damian.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot?" asked Raven as they approached the mountain.

"It's not just you," Dick answered. "I think we must be coming to a volcano or something."

"Then we must be getting close to Angry Tim," said Damian.

"My thoughts exactly," said Dick. The brothers climbed up the mountain while Raven merely flew.

"Yep. We're right," she said. "There's a pool of lava over there." Dick and Damian sped up their climbing and followed Raven through a small hallway of jagged rocks until they came to a big crater in the mountain, and sure enough, boiling as hot as Mt. Doom, there was a pool of bright orange lava.

"This must be where Angry Tim resides," said Damian.

"Duh," muttered Dick. "TIM? TIM, ARE YOU HERE?" he called. No one answered, so the three adventurers stepped closer to the lava pool.

As they looked around, they noticed that in addition to a pool of lava, there were skeleton bones and skulls and carved gargoyles and devils and demons all around as well.

"_Jeez, it's like we walked into a Ronnie James Dio album," _muttered Dick.

"This must be what your ENTIRE mind looks like, eh?" said Raven to Damian.

"And I suppose yours is all happy bunnies and sunshine?" Damian shot back sarcastically.

"OK, you know what? Nobody's perfect!" yelled Dick. "So Tim has a dark side. Don't we all?"

"You haven't seen dark YET," came a rather raspy voice. Dick, Damian and Raven turned around to see another Tim, standing up on a rock about fifteen feet above them. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and flames on it, ripped jeans, black Converse and black, studded wrist bands. Basically he looked like a regular teenager. He jumped down from his rock and landed before them.

"Uh, hey buddy," said Dick. Angry Tim stood up from the crouching position he had landed in, and looked up at his brother. "Still having eye-problems?" Dick said this because Angry Tim's eyes were completely black.

"I'm not your _buddy_," sneered Angry Tim. "And according to you, I'm not your brother, either."

"Now, Timmy, you know that's not true…" said Dick.

"Don't call me TIMMY!" snarled Angry Tim. "You make me sound like a damn child!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled around the edge of the lava pool. "Like someone else I could name?"

"At least I don't look like I just raided Hot Topic!" Damian shot back.

"Yeah, you're SO cool, aren't you?" said Angry Tim. "You show up, punch me in the face, claim that I don't deserve everything I've WORKED FOR just because YOU'RE Bruce's biological son? As if BLOOD makes all the difference?"

"Tim, you're not the only one who feels resentment towards Damian," said Raven.

"Oh, shut up, you goth bitch!" said Angry Tim. "Why're you damn fickle, anyway? First you like Beast Boy, then you hate him. Then you kiss him, then you break his heart. Why don't you just marry him already? Put us all out of our damn misery!"

"Alright, Tim, that's enough!" said Dick.

"And YOU!" said Angry Tim. "Is that all you know how to say? I yell at Damian 'cause he's being a little bitch and you tell ME to back off. Why don't you ever tell HIM to back off? He's the one making trouble!"

"You're the one slinging insults, Drake!" yelled Damian.

"Shut the fuck up, you little ball of nasal mucus!" snarled the avatar.

"OK! YOU'VE BOTH MADE YOUR POINTS!" screamed Dick. "You know what? I've seen enough. Maybe we should look for a way out of here."

"You may as well, you're not doing any good here," said Angry Tim as he sat down beside the lava pool and began to toss small rocks into it.

"Raven, do you have any idea how to get home?" asked Dick. Raven shrugged.

"My best guess would be to go somewhere there's electricity. Maybe if we find Sad Tim, it will be raining and there will be lightning," she suggested.

"That actually makes sense," Damian admitted. "Can you fly around and look for some storm clouds?"

"Sure," said Raven. She ascended into the air and looked around.

Dick just turned back and looked at Angry Tim.

_Tim, why couldn't you just tell me you felt this way? Then I wouldn't have had to invade your mind like this._

"Guys, I do see some grayish sky off in that direction," Raven said as she pointed.

"Good job, Raven," said Dick. "Let's get a move on."

And so Dick, Damian and Raven climbed down the mountain and walked on in the direction of the possible rain clouds.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 02<p>

Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

**Inside Tim's Mind Chapter 03**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics' characters, or anything else I might make references to.

Author's Note: Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. I'm just making this up as I go along. But I am happy that people out there like this story. Since it's more of an experiment than a fully thought-out endeavor, I wasn't sure if people were even going to bother reading it. But thank you for your reviews so far.

* * *

><p>"How many more personalities do you think there are?" asked Damian.<p>

"Can't be more than nine or ten," Dick said with a shrug. "Let's see, we've met Happy and Angry…"

"And we're looking for Sad," Raven continued.

"Right, there could also me Sensible, Excited, Lovesick…" Dick counted on his fingers.

"Lovesick? Are you kidding me?" said Damian.

"It was just a thought," said Dick. "There probably isn't a separate one for that emotion."

"You never know," said Raven.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Damian.

"We're looking for Sad Tim's domain, remember?" said Raven. "And our best bet is that it's under those gray clouds."

So Dick, his brother and his friend continued to walk across a grassy plain. The inside of Tim's mind was starting to look like the African savannah, only minus the animals.

After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, Raven said,

"These avatars remind me of my brothers."

"You have brothers?" asked Damian.

"Yes. One for each of six of the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm actually Pride."

"So you have six brothers and they're all sins?"

"Yes," said Raven.

"I remember fighting those douche bags," said Dick. "But I don't think any of Tim's personalities have strange powers, since they're simply natural emotions that we all experience."

"I don't know, Grayson. I'm surprised that punk-looking one didn't throw you and me into the lava," said Damian.

"_You would have deserved it," _muttered Raven.

"Shut up! OK, why does everyone keep saying that?" whined Damian.

"Because it's true!" yelled Dick. "Damian, you ARE a pain in the ass! You're really rude and annoying and everyone around you wants to punch you in the stomach!"

"I don't want to do that!" said Raven. "I didn't even mean what I said about the lava…I just couldn't resist saying it."

"Never mind, we're here," said Dick. The ground before them was no longer grassy, and was now dry, cracked and gray. The atmosphere had gotten dusty and the sky was gray as well. The only trees that could be seen were dead and had scraggly, crooked branches. Basically, this area looked like the wastelands in The Jungle Book where Mowgli encountered the vultures.

"Is this the sad place?" asked Damian.

"Not sure," said Dick. "Let's try to find Tim, though."

"Yeah, I'm here," said a very dull voice. Dick, Damian and Raven turned to see Tim, sitting on the ground with his back against a tree. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt hoodie, faded jeans and beat-up old gym shoes.

"Hey," said Dick. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said the avatar.

"Uh…well, how are you feeling?" Dick asked.

"I don't know," Tim answered.

"Is…is there anything bothering you?" asked Dick.

"I don't know," said Tim.

"Are you sad about something?" The avatar just shrugged.

"Grayson, you're being too damn polite!" said Damian, marching over to the seemingly bored avatar. "Hey! Snap out of it, Drake! We're stuck in your mind and we'd appreciate it if you'd tell us how to get out!"

"How should I know?" asked Tim.

"Is there any place in your mind where it might be raining? Because we got sucked in here when Raven's powers got mixed with electricity. So we're thinking that if we're around lightning it might-"

"I don't know," said Tim. "Sounds like a plan. Go for it. Makes no difference to me."

"What color are his eyes?" asked Raven.

"Uh…" Damian kneeled down to eye-level with Tim, and squinted. "Gray," he said.

"I'm not so sure this is Sad Tim," said Raven. "Usually I can sense emotions, and when we were around Happy Tim and Angry Tim I could totally feel them. But around this one I don't feel anything."

"That's probably because _I _don't feel anything," said Tim. "I'm not really happy OR sad. I don't know what I am. I'm just here."

"Well, do you know where Sad Tim might be?" asked Dick. "'cause that's who we're looking for."

"It's 'whom,' Grayson," Damian corrected.

"Who cares?" sighed Bored Tim.

"I care!" said Damian. "If people are going to annoy me with their presence, the least they can do is use proper grammar!"

"And THAT, Damian, is why nobody can stand you," said Dick.

"Whatever," said the young Robin.

"OK, thank you, Tim," said Dick. "We'll just be on our way."

"On our way WHERE? Where are we going now?" asked Damian.

"There appears to be an oasis over there," said Raven, pointing to a clump of palm trees over in the distance.

"Oh, that's the jungle," said Bored Tim. "I've never been there, though. But when I look at it from here, sometimes I see thunderclouds above it."

"Of course! It rains every day in jungles!" said Dick.

"Whoop-dee-shit," Damian said with about as much emotion as Bored Tim.

"Damian, would you stop swearing?" said Dick. "It's a really bad habit to get into at your age."

"Tt," was all Damian said.

"So we're heading to the jungle?" asked Raven, just to make sure they were all on the same page.

"Yeah, let's do it," said Dick.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 03<p>

Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 04

**Inside Tim's Mind Chapter 04**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics' characters.

Author's Note: Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! I didn't think this story was going to go over too well, but it has! So thanks!

* * *

><p>Entering the jungle of Tim's mind now, Dick, Damian and Raven were unsure as to whom they would encounter next.<p>

"Man, these are huge-ass plants," muttered Damian.

"Well, it IS a jungle," said Raven.

"What are jungles usually associated with?" Dick wondered aloud. "When you think 'jungle' what else comes to mind?"

"Uh, I don't know…" said Raven. "…exotic birds?"

"Poisonous bugs?" said Damian.

"I mean in terms of emotion," said Dick. "What kinds of feelings are conjured up when you think 'jungle'?"

"I don't know," said Damian. "This is stupid! Why don't we just call for him like you did at the lava pool?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Dick admitted. "TIM? TIMMY?"

"I'm right here," came a voice.

"YAAAGHH!" screamed the trio. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright green Tim Drake emerged.

"Yeah, I'm green," he said. This avatar looked just like Tim, but with green skin. He wore no shirt, just green cargo pants, and his eyes were a bright, neon green. "It's a burden. Not that you guys would know. You're the perfect little crime fighting duo, aren't you? Wish you'd invite ME on one of your adventures once in a while!"

"Uh, Tim, we do. But you hate Damian and prefer to work alone," Dick explained.

"I don't HATE Damian," said Green Tim. "I just wish you didn't like him better than me."

"I don't like him better than you, Timmy!" said Dick. "How could you think that?"

"Well, you're always teaching him stuff and you spend way more time with him than you do with me!" whined Green Tim.

"Of course! Jealousy! Envy! Green-Eyed Monster," Raven deduced.

"Ohhhh! Duh!" agreed Dick.

"But this still isn't SAD TIM!" Damian complained.

"What do YOU have to complain about?" asked Green Tim. "You have Dick all to yourself and you get all of Bruce's attention, too. I get nothing."

"You do not get nothing, Tim," said Raven. "You have the love of your family and friends, and the admiration of the public. You have opportunities and privileges-"

"…and YOU can fly!" whined Green Tim. "And teleport! I wish I could do that."

"Could you please just tell us where to find Sad Tim?" said Damian.

"Nobody wants to spend time with me. You're always looking for somebody else," said Green Tim.

"Yes! Sad Tim! That's whom we're looking for! This is a jungle! When is it going to rain? Is there a place in this jungle where it rains more often than others? TELL US!" yelled Dick, nearly throttling the avatar.

"It'll rain…" said Green Tim. "Just keep walking and it'll rain. You can't escape it. The rain always finds you. It's like no matter how hard you try, you can't avoid the rain…"

Dick, Damian and Raven were all quiet for a moment. What they were learning from these avatars were that Tim just wasn't complete. He was keeping all of these feelings inside, and it was hurting him. Not only that, but these avatars that represented his emotions were not in communication with one-another. They each were isolated in their own little world, and they all thought that they were the only ones with problems.

It was becoming clear that Tim was not only repressing his emotions, he was outright denying them. He was trying to become utterly emotionless. And as his emotions got acknowledged less and less, they became more solitary and more miserable.

"I think we have to find Sad Tim, and find out precisely what is making him so sad," said Raven.

"He said to just keep walking until the rain finds us," said Dick.

"Then let's keep walking," said Damian with a shrug.

After about an hour of trudging through humongous plants and slippery moss, they started to feel the rain.

"I just felt a raindrop!" exclaimed Damian.

"Yeah, me too," said Raven.

"Great! We must be getting close!" said Dick. They kept walking forward and then they noticed that the ground was starting to get wetter and soggier.

"I think we must be coming to a pond or something…" said Raven, beginning to fly so she wouldn't get her feet wet.

"More like an ocean!" said Damian, pointing ahead. Through the last bit of greenery, they could see a big open body of water. It began to rain more heavily and the wind started to pick up.

"Yes! We finally got rain!"

"Look! Over there!" cried Damian. Dick and Raven looked up, and saw that there was a large rock in the middle of the water, and on top of it sat another avatar. This Tim was dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He wore nothing on his feet, and he was sitting down with his knees bent up and his crossed elbows resting on them. They were too far away to see his eyes yet, though.

"Tim?" called Dick.

"What?" he moaned sadly.

"Can we talk?" Dick asked.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONCLUDED<p>

Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**Inside Tim's Mind Chapter 05**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics' characters.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and supporting this story so far. Your reviews and compliments mean a lot to me. Please enjoy this conclusive chapter.

* * *

><p>"Tim, can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Dick asked as gently as possible.<p>

"What ISN'T bothering me?" sobbed Sad Tim. He hung his head, so nobody could really see his face.

"OK, name one thing. Please," said Dick. "Are you sad because I'm going back to my own city?"

"Yes. It was nice to have you in Gotham for a change. Now you're leaving me again. You must hate me," sobbed the avatar.

"Hey, you're not the only one he's leaving!" said Damian.

"I know! He just keeps hurting us! Why, Dick? Why do you hurt us?" said the avatar.

"I don't hate anybody!" Dick explained. The rain was now accompanied by an even harsher wind, and a little thunder and lightning.

"You abandoned me!" cried Sad Tim, now sitting in the shallow water, huddled in a little ball.

"I didn't abandon you! I would never-"

"Your fired me! You replaced me! You didn't even take my feelings into consideration! And the only explanation that makes sense is that you don't really care for me!" he sobbed into his knees.

"Timmy, please, I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm so, so sorry I made you feel unloved. But there's nothing I can do to change the past! You need to forgive me and move on!"

"Yeah, and move away to another town, while you're at it!" sneered Damian.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Dick. "Damian, is it any wonder why Tim hates you so much? All you do is pick on him and harass him even when he hasn't done anything to you!"

"That's not the only thing!" cried Sad Tim. "Everyone around me keeps dying! I can't keep going through this pain!"

"But Tim…you got Steph and Conner back," said Dick. "I know it's not the same as having your parents back, but…"

"But the pain is still there!" said Sad Tim. "No matter how many times I go through this…or I get the chance to have them back…the pain still doesn't go away! Every minute of every day, I'm tortured by my grief! It makes me want to fucking kill myself!"

"Tim, NO!" cried Dick. "Please don't ever do that! That's what I was afraid of in the first place! That's why I asked Raven to get inside your mind! So I could learn what's making you so miserable."

"But Dick…don't you see? I've already died inside…" said Sad Tim. At last he lifted up his head from his knees, and Dick and Damian finally saw his eyes.

There were no eyes. His eye sockets were completely hollow, and they could see all the way back in his head. Yet somehow, even though he had no eyeballs, there were still tears streaming out of his eye sockets.

"My body is alive, but my soul is dead," Sad Tim explained. "There's no point in going on living if I have no soul!"

"But you DO have a soul, Timmy!" Dick shouted as the lightning struck. "That's what makes you YOU! You choose right from wrong, you have feelings!"

"The only feeling I ever feel is pain!" sobbed Sad Tim.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WON'T TALK ABOUT ANYTHING!" yelled Dick. "YOU THINK YOU ONLY FEEL PAIN, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU EVER ALLOW YOURSELF TO FEEL! YOU KEEP ALL YOUR OTHER FEELINGS LOCKED UP! YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME, TIM! PLEASE!"

"Guys, the lightning is getting worse!" warned Raven, who was levitating in the air while this conversation took place.

"Perfect! Raven, try to teleport us out of here," said Damian. "And do it just when the lightning strikes the ocean!"

"Oh yeah, because that's SO easy to do!" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Timmy, listen to me," said Dick, grabbing the avatar by his shoulders. "If you don't talk about how you're feeling with me, then this pain will never stop! It's a FACT that talking about your problems HELPS! Why would you reject help? I don't know what you're afraid of! What are you afraid will happen if you just TELL ME what's bothering you?"

Sad Tim thought for a moment.

"I don't know…" he sobbed.

"See? NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN if you TALK TO ME! You have nothing to be afraid of, Tim! I will never hate you, never abandon you, and I'll never let you feel like you don't belong!"

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck the water. It sent a huge electric surge over the entire body of water.

"RAVEN! NOW!" yelled Damian. Raven activated her teleportation energies, and sure enough, it collided with the electric shock.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" they all screamed.

The next thing they knew, they were back in the Bunker, lying on the floor, and Tim was still unconscious, strapped to the bed.

"Ungh…." moaned Raven. "Did it work? Are we back?"

"I think so…" groaned Dick. "Damian? You OK?"

"I'm fine," Damian answered.

"Good," sighed Dick. Then he remembered. "Oh, my gosh! TIMMY!" And he got up off the floor and raced to his brother's side. "Timmy! Tim, wake up! It's all over now. Wake up!" he gently shook Tim's unconscious form.

_"Mmmmhh…?"_ said Tim, slowly opening his eyes. _"…where am I?"_

"You're in the Bunker," sighed Dick. "And you're safe." Tim smiled up at his brother.

_"What happened? I think I had a weird dream you were in, but I don't remember…"_

_"Shh. It's OK,"_ Dick said softly, petting Tim's hair. _"It's a long story, and I'll explain later. But for now, please just know…" _he paused_. "…that I love you more than anything in the world. And I always will."_

Tim smile started to turn into a distressed frown, but that was only because he was starting to cry.

_"I love you, too, Dick,"_ he said. Dick used his thumb to gently wipe his brother's newly-forming tears away. Then he began to loosen the restraints on the bed.

"All I ever ask is that you tell me when you feel bad," said Dick. "Can you promise me that, Timmy?" Damian and Raven watched from a little farther away from the bed. Tim nodded nervously, and then sat up.

"I didn't realize I was hurting you so much, by shutting you out," he admitted. "I'm so sorry, Dick."

"Oh no, Timmy, I'm sorry," said Dick, giving Tim a big hug. "I was inconsiderate. I was so wrapped up in becoming Batman and making sure Damian stayed out of trouble, I didn't even think about how it must have made you feel."

"It's OK," said Tim. "I think I've been bitter for a little too long."

"You're not bitter, Tim," said Dick. "Maybe just a little sore." Tim laughed at this.

"Where is the little guy…? Oh," he said when he turned and saw the young Robin in the same room with him. "Uh, Damian?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. I was being petty and jealous." Damian shrugged.

"Well, if it's any consolation…so was I," he admitted.

"Hey, Raven," said Tim. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure your brother can field that question," she said with a smirk. "Dick, I think I'll just teleport back to San Francisco."

"You sure?" asked Dick. Raven nodded. "OK. Thanks for everything." Raven nodded again, and then disappeared in a cloud of black and indigo smoke.

"What was that all about?" asked Tim.

"Uh, how 'bout I tell you over dinner?" asked Dick. "Pizza?" Tim smiled.

"Definitely.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Thank you for reading.

I really hope you didn't think that chapter sucked. Remember, I winged this entire story.

Please review, thanks!


End file.
